


Ces haines qui rongent les os

by Eilisande



Category: Kirikou et la Sorcière/Kirikou and the Sorcerer
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, F/M, Rape Recovery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Kirikou a ramené Karaba dans son village et les hommes ont été rendus à leur famille. Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que tout est oublié et le pardon n'est pas facile à obtenir, ni à donner.





	Ces haines qui rongent les os

**Author's Note:**

> Sur un prompt de l'obscur échange "Kirikou/Karaba, une sorte de suite au film. On pourrait voir que le pardon n'est pas toujours facile à obtenir…"

La nuit était tombé sur le village et les cris de joie des tambour s'était depuis longtemps calmé. Tout était calme, mais si le silence régnait, rares étaient ceux qui dormaient. De temps en temps, le vent emportait un doux rire ou un soupir. Les amants séparés s'étreignaient désespéramment et les enfants s’accrochaient à leurs parents avec ravissement.

Une seule ne se réjouissait pas dans les bras des siens. Karaba la sorcière, qui n'était plus une sorcière, se tenait assise en tailleur à l'ombre d'un acacia. Elle leva la main et la referma sur le vide. Peut être tentait-elle de s'emparer du vent. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle aurait pu le capturer et le déchaîner sur le village. Aucune des cases n'aurait survécu.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle chercha sa lance par réflexe pour en pourfendre le gêneur.

-C'est moi Karaba, fit Kirikou en levant les bras pour montrer qu'il n'était pas une menace.

Karaba eut envie de rire. Armé ou pas, adulte ou enfant, Kirikou était une menace.

-Il fait bon, murmura-t-elle. La saison des pluies va commencer tôt cette année.

-Qu'est-ce que la pluie ?, demanda Kirikou en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Ils savaient tous deux que Karaba cherchait à détourner son attention de la raison pour laquelle il la rejoignait si tardivement, mais il acceptait de jouer le jeu.

-La pluie, c'est de l'eau qui tombe du ciel.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Il n'y a pas d'eau dans le ciel.

Karaba rit doucement.

-Enfant ! Tout le monde sait qu'au-dessus du ciel d'air il y a un ciel d'eau. Quand il s'approche trop près de nous, il pleut.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant, protesta Kirikou avec une moue enfantine.

Il se retint à grand peine de croiser les bras d'un air boudeur.

-C'est vrai, reconnut Karaba. Tu n'as jamais été un enfant. Tu n'en as pris que l'apparence car ta petite taille était le seul moyen de me vaincre. Si tu avais été un guerrier, tu aurais échoué, comme tous ceux de ton village. Mais tu n'es pas non plus un adulte. Tu n'en as pas l'expérience.

-L'aurais-je bientôt ?

-Peut-être. Sans doute. Tu as déjà la sagesse d'un grand père. Ne te sens pas obligé de devenir trop vite un jeune homme sans cervelle comme les autres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rit Kirikou. Je ne deviendrais pas mon oncle. J'ai passé trop de temps à soupirer devant la bêtise et l'ignorance des grandes personnes pour penser qu'il suffit d'être grand et de parler fort pour être intelligent.

Karaba rit à son tour, presque malgré elle et Kirikou sourit comme s'il avait remporté une grande victoire.

-Pour tes yeux d'enfants si proche du sol, nous devions tous avoir l'air bien grands et bien bêtes, c'est certain.

-Pas toi, la corrigea Kirikou. Toi, je voyais bien que tu étais très intelligente.

-Mais tu as été plus intelligent que moi.

La voix de Karaba trahissait une certaine vexation. Kirikou posa une main sur sa jambe dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant et elle se figea. Il retira sa main et la posa sur son genou.

-Non, je n'ai pas été plus intelligent. J'ai été malin, et contrairement à toi, j'ai reçu de l'aide, celle de ma mère, de mon oncle, de tous les villageois, de mon grand père et même d'animaux. On trouve plus facilement de l'aide quand on est tout petit.

-Et moi, je n'avais personne.

Maintenant que Karaba n'avait plus son épine magique, cette pensée la rendait triste au lieu de la rendre furieuse. Kirikou ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais la referma et détourna le regard. Il sentait que cette question devait être posée, mais qu'il était encore trop tôt pour cela et qu'il manquait d'expérience pour comprendre la réponse.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, entrecoupé seulement par le vent qui se renforçait, faisant tomber les feuilles de l'acacia et soulevant la terre poussiéreuse. Peu à peu, les dernières lumières s'éteignaient dans les cases.

Kirikou frissonna.

-La température qui baisse, c'est signe que la pluie arrive, ajouta Karaba, mais pas tout de suite. Il pleuvra demain peut être, si les nuages sont assez nombreux. Peut être même que la pluie n'arrivera pas avant la prochaine lune.

-Mais pas ce soir ?

Karaba huma l'air.

-Non, pas ce soir.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

-Moi aussi, avoua Karaba. J'ai toujours aimé le début de la saison des pluies. Mais toujours, je finis par m'en lasser. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont je me lasse vite. Quand je suis devenu sorcière, j'ai cessé d'apprécier tout ce que j'aimais avant, la pluie, la caresse du vent et l'odeur de la terre mouillée.

-Ma mère ne veut pas que tu rentres dans notre case, avoua Kirikou, en venant enfin à la raison de sa venue.

C'était donc cela, pensa Karaba sans être vraiment surprise. Kirikou lui, baissait honteusement la tête. Il avait espéré pouvoir la convaincre facilement. Sa mère était douce et sage et toujours tendre avec les autres. Cette fois, elle avait été inflexible.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Elle n'a aucune raison de vouloir de moi chez elle. Je lui ai volé son or, ses récoltes et son époux. J'ai tenté de tuer son fils à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne me doit rien.

-Mais tu lui as rendu mon père et tu lui rendras le reste, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je n'ai rien contre elle. Je dormirais ici, à l'ombre de l'acacia. Je n'ai pas sommeil de toute façon. C'est étrange. Après des années à ne pouvoir dormir à cause de la douleur, je ne ressent aucune fatigue ce soir.

Kirikou reste silencieux, incertain. Il fait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse capter son regard et il hésite à rentrer sans elle. Il tient à être certain qu'elle n'est pas blessée ou vexée. Il commence à comprendre que ôter son épine à Karaba était sans doute la partie la plus facile de son plan. Dans le noir, Karaba sourit. Elle le savait déjà, elle, mais n'a pas le cœur à se moquer.

-Ils te pardonneront, finit-il par murmurer.

-Peut être que oui, peut être que non. Je ne cherche pas à être pardonnée.

Elle avait peut être perdu ses pouvoirs de sorcière, mais pas son orgueil. Jamais elle ne s'inclinerait devant personne. Kirikou soupira, mais décida de ne pas se battre là dessus pour l'instant. Il attendrait le matin. En silence, il se leva et regagna la case familiale. Des bras accueillants l'entourèrent et il oublia Karaba, pour un temps.

Celle-ci resta encore un moment assise sous l'acacia, puis elle se leva. D'un pas léger, elle s'approcha de la case la plus proche. Les occupants y ronflaient bruyamment et ne l'entendirent pas ronfler. La lune ne brillait pas cette nuit là, aussi Karaba attisa les braises du foyer, suffisamment pour distinguer les formes des objets, mais pas assez pour alerter les dormeurs. Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans la case, les nattes des doreurs, quelques bols et calebasses et un petit coffre de bois. Quand elle en souleva le couvercle, la lueur du feu se refléta sur le métal. C'était ce qu'elle cherchait. Karaba s'empara de l'un des couteaux et sortit aussi discrètement qu'elle était entrée après avoir refermé le coffre.

Avoir une arme ne lui suffisait pas. Si elle la glissait dans sa ceinture, on aurait tôt fait de la lui reprendre au matin. La forêt était à une bonne distance, mais la nuit était encore longue. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt et tendis la main vers les arbres, tâtonnant jusqu'à trouver une liane souple et solide. Elle tira dessus et la coupa avec son couteau, et l'enroula autour de sa jambe pour y glisser sa nouvelle arme. Personne ne devinerait sa présence sous son boubou.

Quand elle fut de retour au village, une faible lueur commençait à apparaître à l'est. Elle reconnut enfin sa fatigue, s'allongea entre les racines de l'acacia et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Les femmes du village la réveillèrent trop vite à son goût quand elles sortirent de leurs cases pour démarrer la préparation du repas. Karaba se redressa, essuya la poussière de son boubou et de ses cheveux puis se contenta de les regarda faire en silence. Toutes lui jetaient des regards noirs, mais pas une seule n'osa l'insulter ou la menacer. Elles en mourraient d'envie pourtant.

Kirikou sortit bientôt à son tour de la case familiale et s'avança aussitôt vers Karaba en souriant. Celle-ci lui rendit avec hésitation son sourire. Elle avait presque oublié ce que c'était de recevoir un sourire. Être seule l'avait rendue forte mais les fétiches ne faisaient pas une bonne compagnie.

-Regarde-les, souffla-t-elle au jeune homme. Elles travaillent et leurs hommes dorment.

-Elles viennent de les retrouver. Elles sont heureuses de les gâter.

-Elles les encouragent juste à ne plus jamais rien faire. Au moins j'ai la réponse à une question que je me posais depuis longtemps : ils sont aussi inutiles en tant qu'hommes que sous forme de fétiches. Bêtes, stupides et fainéants. Ils n'apprendront jamais et cs idiotes les laissent faire !

Sous l'effet de la colère, elle avait parlé de plus en plus fort. Une villageoise se retourna pour la foudroyer du regard. Elle ne dit rien, mais se mit à piler le mil avec une vigueur renouvelée, comme si elle imaginait la tête de Karaba au fond du mortier. Celle-ci lui sourit froidement en réponse. Le regard de Kirikou allait de l'une à l'autre, incertain.

-Kirikou ! Viens m'aider mon fils.

Jamais Kirikou n'aurait osé manquer de respect à sa mère en n'obéissant pas à sa demande. Il abandonna Karaba pour la rejoindre. Kinu lui désigna des bols.

-Aide-moi à servir le repas pour ton père. Il dors encore.

-Karaba a-t-elle raison, mère ?, demanda Kirikou en obéissant à ses ordres. Est-ce que les femmes vont tout donner aux hommes sans rien attendre en retour ?

-Il y aura toujours des hommes pour exiger qu'on les serve, soupira sa mère, et toujours des femmes pour donner plus qu'elles ne devraient. Ton père n'est pas comme cela. Il fait sa part et je fais la mienne. Qu'il se repose aujourd'hui et qu'il célèbre le fait d'être vivant. Demain, je sais qu'il partira en chasse pour nous ramener du gibier ou qu'il colmatera les murs de notre case. Il te montrera comment construire ta propre case aussi. Tu es trop grand maintenant pour vivre dans mes jupes.

Kirikou reposa les bols pour étreindre sa mère. Elle lui rendit férocement son étreinte et une larme tomba sur l'épaule de Kirikou.

-Je suis fière de tout ce que tu as fait mon fils, mais j'aurais voulu profiter plus longtemps de mon petit garçon.

-Je suis grand maintenant et c'est ce que je voulais. Mais je regrette aussi un peu de ne plus pouvoir dormir sur tes genoux.

Ils se sourirent à travers leurs larmes puis recommencèrent à préparer le repas ensemble, silencieusement. En même temps, ils observaient Karaba et les femmes du village. Elles se regardaient comme des hyènes prêtes à se sauter à la gorge.

-Tu ne peux pas trop leur en demander, Kirikou, soupira sa mère.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas changé. Tu demandes toujours pourquoi. La haine est trop profonde et trop ancienne. On n'efface pas ça en une nuit.

-Comment alors ?

Kinu baissa la tête et commença à nettoyer la paillasse où elle s'était installée pour cuisiner.

-Je ne sais pas. Il y a trop de raisons de haïr Karaba. C'est une sorcière qui nous a fait du mal, nous a volé et nous a rabaissé. Elle porte encore nos bijoux. C'est une étrangère et ça suffit à beaucoup. Dès qu'elle est arrivée dans la région elle s'est mis à utiliser sa sorcellerie contre nous. Elle est très belle. C'est assez pour la jalouser.

-Mais ce n'est pas sa faute si elle est belle et si elle a été sorcière.

-Je suis d'accord pour sa beauté mais être sorcière c'est un choix qu'on fait.

-Pas elle, insista Kirikou. Mon grand-père m'a expliqué qu'elle est devenue sorcière parce que des hommes lui ont planté une épine empoisonnée dans le dos.

Un cri d'effroi et de compassion échappa à la jeune femme et elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour l'étouffer. Kirikou hocha la tête sagement.

-Oui, cela doit faire mal. Mais je crois que grand père ne m'a pas tout dit. Ces hommes ne lui ont pas seulement enfoncé une épine dans le dos.

-Non, souffla sa mère. Il lui ont sans doute fait pire.

-Et tu vas me dire quoi ?

La mère lâcha Karaba du regard pour hocher négativement la tête. Il y avait des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

-Non. Ce sont...

-Des histoires de grandes personnes, soupira Kirikou et j'en suis une mais je n'ai pas l'expérience pour comprendre.

-On peut le dire comme ça.

-Karaba le dit comme ça.

La mère lança un regard étonné à la sorcière.

-Alors elle est capable de bonté parfois, si elle ne t'as rien dit. Il y a des choses que même les grandes personnes comme moi n'ont pas envie de savoir. Je dois la remercier.

D'un geste souple, elle se leva et rejoignit Karaba à l'ombre de l'acacia. La femme accroupie la regarda s'approcher avec un regard froid. Kinu désigna l'un des colliers d'or que portait la sorcière. Les autres femmes arrêtèrent aussitôt ce qu'elles faisaient pour s'approcher. De leur attroupement s’échappèrent quelques insultes à l'égard de Karaba et des encouragements pour Kinu.

-Ceci est à moi. Mon mari me l'a donné quand il m'a choisie comme épouse. Et ce bracelet est à moi aussi. Ma mère me l'a donné quand je suis devenue adulte. Tu me les a volés comme le reste.

-Et alors ? Va-tu essayer de me le reprendre ?

Karaba se redressa vivement et les femmes du village reculèrent par réflexe. Elles se souvenaient bien de la lance acérée de Karaba et de ses terribles pouvoirs. La bouche de Karaba se tordit en une grimace de mépris.

-Je ne vais pas te le reprendre. Je vais t'inviter à déjeuner.

Des hoquets d'étonnement s'échappèrent de toutes les bouches. Karaba elle même ne cacha pas sa stupéfaction.

-J'ai fais de ton mari et de tes frères mes fétiches.

-Oui.

-J'ai tenté de tuer ton fils Kirikou. J'ai failli y parvenir.

-Oui. Viendras-tu ?

Tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène cessèrent de respirer, y compris Kirikou. Karaba finit par hocher la tête silencieusement. C'était impoli, mais Kinu ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle comprenait que Karaba ne savait plus ce qu'était la politesse ou la gentillesse et n'avait reçu du village que souffrance et méfiance. Elle pleurait pour elle pour cela. Pour cela uniquement.

-Je ne cherche pas ta pitié, finit par dire Karaba en entrant dans la case à sa suite.

-Tu n'as ni ma pitié ni mon pardon.

Karaba se redressa fièrement. Si la femme lui avait donné son pardon, elle aurait refusé avec véhémence. Ces gens n'avaient aucun droit de lui accorder ou de lui refuser le pardon. Ce n'était pas elle qui devait être pardonnée. Elle avait été cruelle, mais n'avait fait que rendre coup pour coup. Ce n'est qu'en s'attaquant aux enfants qu'elle était allée trop loin.

Quand elles eurent disparu dans la case, Kirikou osa enfin sourire et respirer et s'empressa de les suivre. Les villageoises elles, ne souriaient pas. Toute préparation du repas était momentanément oubliée. L'une accusait Karaba d'avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs sur Kinu comme elle les avait utilisé sur Kirikou : elle avait peut être libéré les hommes, mais il était évident qu'elle avait encore des pouvoirs. L'autre disait que ce n'était pas étonnant, Kinu avait toujours été un peu sorcière. N'avait-elle pas donné naissance à un enfant qui parlait ? La femme maigre parlait rarement fort, mais toutes hochèrent la tête quand elle dit que laisser Karaba rester au village n'apporterait que du malheur. Leurs bêtes mettraient bas trop tôt et la source se tarirait à nouveau. La femme forte cria plus fort que toutes les autres que s'il fallait que Kirikou parte aussi pour qu'on se débarrasse de Karaba, ce n'était pas cher payé.

Jadis, elles auraient hurlé et tempêté auprès des hommes pour qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour régler le problème, mais elles avaient pris l'habitude de régler leurs différents entre elles. Elles baissèrent le ton pour ne pas attirer leur attention et, une à une, retournèrent à leur case. Pas une ne mentionna le problème chez elle.

Après le repas, les hommes se réunirent autour de la souche sous l'acacia pour parler. Ils étaient joyeux et animés, heureux d'être en vie. Ils parlaient d'aller chasser et appelèrent Kirikou à s'installer parmi eux pour se raconter leurs exploits respectifs. De plus, l'enfant Kirikou était désormais adulte. Il fallait parler de son initiation dans une société d'hommes. Il n'était pas normal qu'un petit vieillard, qu'un jeune sage comme lui, ne soit pas initié. Ce serait prétexte à de grandes chasses et de grandes fêtes.

La plupart remarquèrent à peine quand leurs femmes prétextèrent qu'elles avaient besoin d'herbes pour le repas du soir pour s'éclipser en direction du marigot en entraînant la mère de Kirikou avec elles, trop vite pour qu'elle puisse protester ou s'excuser auprès de son invitée. Karaba resta seule à l'ombre de la case de Kinu, seule, mais surveillée de loin par les enfants du village.

-Est-ce que tu peux toujours transformer les gens en fétiches ?, demanda un petit garçon en gardant un doigt dans sa bouche.

Karaba lui montra les dents. Les enfants se débandèrent en criant.

-Karaba doit partir, déclarèrent les femmes à la mère de Kirikou dès qu'elles furent à l'ombre des arbres.

-Sans doute.

La femme forte saisit Kinu par le bras, assez violemment pour laisser une marque. La femme saisit la main et l'écarta, doucement mais fermement. Ensuite, elle défit son boubou, le laissa tomber à terre et se glissa dans le marigot.

-Même si ton fils doit partir avec elle, insista-t-elle. Elle ne peut pas rester.

-Peut-être. Et nos maris, doivent-ils partir ?

-Nos maris ?

-Ceux qui ont fait naître Karaba la sorcière en lui enfonçant une épine empoisonnée dans le corps. Doivent-ils partir aussi ?

La question laissa un moment muettes les autres femmes.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, dit finalement l'une d'elle. Karaba est une mauvaise sorcière, et voilà tout ! Les sorciers ne sont pas des pauvres personnes, ce sont des méchantes personnes qui font de méchantes choses ? Tu ne crois quand même pas la sorcière quand elle te raconte ça.

-C'est Kirikou qui me l'a dit, pas Karaba.

-Kirikou, elle l'a ensorcelé !

-Kirikou tient ça du grand-père. Le vieillard est sage et sait beaucoup de choses. Et il est aussi puissant que Karaba, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est sûr ! C'est lui qui a libéré nos maris. S'il fallait compter sur Karaba, ils seraient toujours ses fétiches.

-S'il a libéré nos hommes, c'est donc qu'il a toujours eu le pouvoir de le faire, réfléchit Kinu à voix haute. Pourquoi a-t-il attendu tout ce temps ? Les anciens comme lui ne sont pas cruels. Ils sont trop sages pour l'être. C'est donc qu'il trouvait que la cruauté de Karaba était nécessaire ou au moins qu'elle devait être permise. Peut-être que des hommes transformés en fétiches, notre or et nos récoltes ce n'est pas grand chose par rapport à une épine empoisonnée.

Certaines étaient révulsée par cette nouvelles. D'autres avaient déjà décidé que quoi qu'ai vécu Karaba, cela n'empêchaient pas qu'elle devait payer pour ses propres crimes. Elles étaient innocentes de tout ce qu'elle avait pu subir. Et puis il y avait les autres. Celles qui n'étaient ni surprises ni en colère, qui se doutaient et n'avaient jamais rien dit. Celles qui peut-être protégeaient ceux qui n'avaient rien dit non plus. Kinu nota chaque expression et chaque réaction, mais ne dit rien de plus.

L'une après l'autre, les femmes délacèrent à nouveau leur boubou et rejoignirent la mère de Kirikou. En silence, elles laissèrent l'eau du marigot entraîner dans son sillage une partie de leur colère et de leurs soucis. L'eau ne laissait derrière elle que la vérité.

Et la vérité était dure à entendre, à dire et à penser.

La vérité, c'était que jeunes et vieilles, toutes les femmes du village avaient vu avec mécontentement Karaba arriver au village. Celle-là était trop belle et trop fière et trop de visages d'hommes se tournaient pour regarder la courbe de ses reins.

La vérité, c'était qu'aucune de ne s'était demandé d'où venait Karaba et pourquoi elle était venue au village. Si l'une d'elle lui avait demandé à l'époque, Karaba aurait parlé d'un autre village où elle était heureuse au bord d'une rivière si large que plusieurs pirogues mises bout à bout n'aurait pas suffit pour le traverser. Elle aurait parlé d'un étranger parti de son village en quête d'aventure qui l'avait trouvé belle et qui lui avait parlé d'amour. Elle aurait dit qu'il l'avait séduit, mais qu'elle n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'il l'enlève et la jette sur une pirogue alors qu'elle lavait son vêtement à la rivière. Qu'elle n'avait pas demandé à être ramenée et présentée comme un trophée dans un village où les hommes la regardaient avec du désir et les femmes avec du mépris, prenant grand soin de parader devant elle avec tous leurs bijoux pour bien lui montrer qu'elle était pauvre et étrangère. Que ses bijoux à elle, aussi beaux que les leurs, étaient toujours enterré sous sa case en prévision du jour où elle déciderait de se marier et qu'elle ne les reverrait pas plus que le fleuve et que son peuple.

La vérité, c'était qu'aucune femme du village n'avait eu un geste ou un mot amical pour l'étrangère durant le mois qui suivi son arrivée alors qu'elle préparait à contrecœur son mariage. Elle faisait seule ce que les autres faisaient en groupe, la cuisine, la lessive, aller chercher de l'eau... Petit à petit, certains hommes avaient fait plus que la suivre du regard. Ils avaient commencé à repérer ses habitudes.

La vérité, c'était que si elles l'avaient su, certaines auraient haussé les épaules et déclaré que l'étrangère l'avait bien cherché. À se trémousser devant leurs hommes, elle avait récolté ce qu'elle méritait. Et puis, toutes étaient déjà persuadées qu'elle était une mauvaise sorcière qui ensorcelait leurs hommes. Quand Karaba avait disparu une nuit où les hommes étaient rentré très tard de la chasse, elles avaient dit qu'il était temps que la sorcière s'en aille.

La vérité, c'était qu'aucune de celles qui s'étaient posé des questions n'avaient confronté leur mari ou la sorcière. Les femmes sortirent de l'eau la tête basse. Tout ce temps, elles s'étaient trouvées fortes d'avoir tenu tête à la sorcière. Aujourd'hui, elles se trouvaient lâches.

Au village, les hommes continuaient à échanger en riant sur leurs exploits passés. Kirikou avait d'abord écouté avec amusement et admiration mais son enthousiasme s'était arrêté quand chacun avait commencé à raconter comment il avait affronté et perdu face à la sorcière. Il s'éclipsa sans qu'on le remarque. Il découvrait qu'être grand lui permettait parfois de passer plus facilement inaperçu qu'en étant tout petit.

Il trouva Karaba assise au bord de la source, tapotant l'eau en rythme. Elle murmurait un air qui ressemblait fort à sa chanson et Kirikou sourit. Le voyant réagir ainsi, elle lui d'abord un regard noir, le défiant de se moquer, puis son regard s'adoucit.

-Serais-tu déjà lassé de ces braillards.

Kirikou grimaça légèrement et baissa la tête.

-Ils sont comme mon oncle, ils parlent beaucoup mais agissent peu.

-Oui. Les hommes sont comme ça. La plupart du moins.

-Les hommes qui t'ont fait du mal... Ils sont du village, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sang de Karaba se figea dans ses veines. Elle évitait d'y penser depuis la veille. Si elle n'y pensais pas, ils n'existaient pas.

-Oui.

-Mon père en fait-il partie ?

-Non. Mais beaucoup d'autres. Ils espèrent que je les ai oublié ou que j'ai pardonné, mais je n'ai oublié aucun visage.

-Et tu veux toujours t'en venger ?

Karaba sentait le poids du poignard sur sa jambe. Elle ferma les yeux.

-Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, j'aurais fini de châtier les hommes du village en transformant le dernier d'entre eux en fétiche. J'aurais ensuite continué de harceler les femmes en détruisant leurs champs, volant leur or et détruisant leurs maisons jusqu'à les forcer à partir. Je ne me serais pas arrêtée là. J'aurais continué à les poursuivre pour m'assurer qu'elles ne trouvent de refuge nul part et qu'elles passent le reste de leurs vies à mendier. Et je ne me serais pas arrêté là. Après la mort de la dernière d'entre elle, j'aurais trouvé d'autres vies à détruire. J'aurais continué parce que ça aurait été le seul moyen de conserver mes pouvoirs et j'aimais trop ma puissance pour m'en défaire.

-Regrette-tu ce que tu as fait ?

Karaba réfléchit un moment.

-Je regrette ce que j'aurais fait aux enfants. Ils m'ont jeté des pierres jadis et insulté, mais ils ne faisaient qu'imiter les adultes. Et toi tu m'as humilié et je t'aurais tué, malgré ta taille et ton innocence. Mes pouvoirs me rongeaient. Je voulais la force de me venger, et je n'ai réussi qu'à être pire qu'eux.

Elle se tue, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Kirikou se rapprocha d'elle, tout doucement. Il craignait à moitié qu'elle ne se sauve ou ne lui hurle dessus. Elle le surprit – et se surprit elle-même – en laissant tomber sa tête contre son épaule.

-Je n'étais plus moi même et je ne m'en rendait même pas compte. Ne plus avoir au fond de soi que de la colère... C'est quelque chose de terrible. Merci de m'en avoir délivré.

Kirikou lui sourit et passa une main par dessus son épaule pour lui caresser doucement le bras, comme le faisait sa mère quelques jours plus tôt pour le réconforter.

-Je voudrais quand même avoir pu finir de leur faire payer, souffla finalement Kraba.

Kirikou ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Karaba rit doucement.

-Toi tu vas demander ''pourquoi''.

-Non, je crois que j'en ai fini avec les pourquoi. C'est une question d'enfant. Maintenant, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir comment réparer les choses. Les raisons d'un problème ne suffisent pas à le défaire.

-Non, mais c'est déjà beaucoup.

Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel gronda. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que de gros nuages s'amoncelaient. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'échanger un sourire qu'un torrent de pluie s'abattit sur leurs têtes. Surpris et tout penaud, Kirikou éclata de rire. Karaba le regarda frisonner sans savoir quoi faire face à cette pluie qu'il n'avait jamais connu et elle rit à son tour. Elle n'avait pas rit comme ça depuis bien longtemps et c'était aussi libérateur que de ne plus sentir l'épine dans son dos.

Kirikou esquissa un pas de danse et elle le rejoignit. Ils restèrent là un moment, bougeant doucement jusqu'à ce que la pluie se renforce encore et que le vent ne les fasse frisonner. En courant, ils repartirent vers le village. Pour ne pas glisser sur le sol mouillé, Karaba du soulever son boubou jusqu'à mi cuisses. Kirikou remarqua le poignard attaché à sa jambe mais ne dit rien.

Sa mère les attendait devant sa case et les invita d'un geste à venir se mettre à l'abri. Elle eut même un hochement de tête presque amical envers Karaba.

La pluie dura deux jours de manière presque ininterrompue. Les villageois mettaient à peine la tête dehors et ne se déplaçaient d'une case à l'autre que pour emprunter un peu de sel ou des herbes aux uns et aux autres.

Quand la pluie s'arrêta, l'ambiance était différente dans le village. Kiriku ne s'en aperçu pas tout de suite, puis rendit la pluie responsable. Ses parents et Karaba n'avaient cessé de se jeter des regards accusateurs ou songeurs et n'avaient pas échangé plus de deux ou trois mots. La pluie et l'enfermement les avait tous mis à cran. Mais c'était plus que ça, et Karaba, elle, s'en rendit bien vite compte.

Il se passait quelque chose entre les époux et leurs épouses. Les premières regardaient les seconds avec colère. Il y avait même eu des cris dans certaines cases, mais la pluie les avait étouffé. Elles jetaient également des regards à Karaba quand elles pensaient qu'elles ne regardaient pas.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que la plupart des hommes étaient partis à la chasse, la femme maigre finit par s'approcher de Karaba.

-Mon mari est un des premiers hommes que tu as capturé et transformé, dit-elle d'un ton qui n'osait pas tout à fait être accusateur.

-C'est possible.

-Mon mari n'est pas un guerrier et tu l'as capturé avant de t'occuper des meilleurs guerriers du village. Est-ce qu'il faisait parti de ceux qui...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Le regard noir de Karaba manqua de la faire fuir, mais elle resta debout, les genoux tremblants. Karaba regarda ensuite Kirikou et Kinu qui se tenaient plus loin. Elle aurait pu les frapper pour avoir révélé cela. Tremblante elle aussi, elle inclina lentement la tête.

La femme maigre lança un cri de honte vers le ciel. Elle tomba au sol, la tête dans la poussière et la boue. Après un très long moment ou personne n'osa bouger, elle releva la tête.

-Ce collier que tu portes, murmura-t-elle, le très fin, c'était celui de ma mère et de la mère de ma mère. J'ai toujours espéré que ma fille le porterait à son mariage. Mes autres bijoux, je les tiens de mon mari. C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir. Garde-les si tu veux, mais peut-tu me rendre mon collier ?

-Je ne te dois rien, rétorqua Karaba d'une voix étranglée.

-C'est vrai. Et comme tu gardes mes bijoux, moi non plus.

Elle repartie dans sa case, les épaules basses. Les autres femmes se mirent à murmurer mais personne ne l'imita et personne n'alla la réconforter. Quand les maris rentrèrent de la chasse, tous les regards se portèrent sur son mari, puis allèrent d'un homme à l'autre. Celui-là avait tenté de fuir quand Karaba la sorcière avait commencé à frapper. Cet autre d'habitude si brave c'était longtemps caché dans sa case. Était-il coupable lui aussi ?

Sans se douter de rien, le mari pénétra dans sa case, tenant fièrement l'oiseau qu'il avait tué au bout de son bras. Un hurlement strident l’accueillit, puis un coup de balai dans le ventre lui interdit l'entrée de chez lui.

-Va-t-en incapable !, cria la femme maigre. Va-t-en vaurien ! Tu fais le surpris ! Tu fais l'innocent !

-Ma petite femme..., protesta-t-il.

-Si je suis la petite femme de quelqu'un, ce ne sera plus jamais de toi et plus jamais tu ne rentrera dans ma case !

Elle lâcha le balai, mais seulement pour lui envoyer à la figure sa natte et son bol.

-Je garde le reste, en compensation, et ton couteau aussi. Si tu rentre à nouveau ici, je te coupe ce qui te sert de cerveau.

Il resta là, les bras ballants un moment, puis essaya de protester. Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, un cri strident sortait de celle de la femme maigre. Il finit par renoncer pour aller chercher chez ses voisins une oreille amicale et une place où étendre sa natte une fois la nuit venue. Cependant, chaque fois qu'il approchais d'une case, la femme du voisin croisait les bras ou claquait de la langue d'un air réprobateur. Elles étaient à l'affût. Les coupables dans l'assemblée refusèrent donc l'hébergement à l'homme avec qui ils plaisantaient une heure plus tôt, comprenant que ce se serait se dénoncer. Les autres refusèrent aussi, comprenant instinctivement qu'il fallait se désolidariser, même s'ils ne savaient trop de quoi. Finalement, seul le vieillard qui vivait seul accepta de l'héberger.

-Voilà ce qui se passe quand on laisse les femmes faire ce qu'elles veulent, asséna-t-il d'une voix chevrotante en appuyant son argument de coups de bâton sur le sol.

Les femmes lui jetèrent des regards courroucés puis reprirent le cours de leurs activités comme si rien ne s'était passé. Kirikou sourit, très fier de son peuple. ''Voilà comment'', voulait-il dire à Karaba sans oser le faire. Elle, elle regardait tout ça le visage fermé, persuadée que cette démonstration de bonne volonté ne déboucherait sur rien.

Elle se trompait en partie.

Les jours qui suivirent, elles furent nombreuses à venir en catimini vers elle pour lui demander des comptes sur leurs maris. Celles qui découvraient la vérité repartaient souvent en insultant Karaba ou la menaçaient de mort. À plusieurs reprises, Karaba crut qu'elle allait devoir sortir son couteau. Elle ne le fit pas. Peut être pour faire plaisir à Kirikou, peut être pour se prouver quelque chose. Elle l'ignorait.

Petit à petit cependant, il y eut d'autres maris expulsés obligés de se réfugier chez le vieillard. Plus surprenant, aucun d'eux ne protesta, ni n'essaya de rentrer chez lui les jours suivants. Ils acceptaient leur châtiment par peur de leurs femmes autant que de Karaba.

Et puis un matin, l'un d'eux disparut. Durant la nuit, il avait pris son arc et son carquois, sa natte, une calebasse d'eau et des provisions et était parti. Sa femme soupira de soulagement et seuls ses enfants le pleurèrent. Karaba eut l'impression de recommencer à respirer, comme au moment où Kirikou lui avait retiré l'épine. Avant, elle s'était tenue à l'écart de la vie du village, les observant avec rancoeur et ne se rapprochant que pour parler avec Kirikou. Désormais, elle marchait avec fierté au milieu des villageois, défiant ses agresseurs du regard et leur demandant combien de temps ils tiendraient avant de partir comme leur complice. Avant la nouvelle lune, trois autres étaient partis dont le putois qui l'avait amené ici contre son gré.

La femme de l'un d'eux vint la voir alors qu'elle puisait de l'eau à la source. Karaba ne l'entendit pas approcher tout d'abord. Elle était trop occupée à se demander ce qui l'avait prit de proposer à la mère de Kirikou d'aller à la source à sa place pour lui épargner un voyage de plus.

-Mon frère est veuf, dit la femme. Il a perdu son épouse il y a quelques années et il a une petite fille. Je me suis occupée d'elle quand son père n'était plus là.

Le ton n'était pas agressif et Karaba hocha la tête en plaçant sa jarre pleine sur sa tête.

-Je vais aller vivre avec eux. La petite a besoin d'une présence féminine et mon frère est perdu tout seul. Toi et Kirikou pouvez prendre ma case, si vous le voulez.

Karaba en resta bouche bée.

-Je déteste quand ces gens parviennent à me surprendre, confia-t-elle à Kirikou le soir-même. Ne ris pas !

-Je ne me moque pas.

-Si. Ils sont censés être faibles et méprisables, pas proposer leur aide sans rien demander en retour. Elles devraient demander mon départ, ma mort...

Elle voulait continuer à les haïr et se méfier des intentions de Kirikou maintenant qu'il était adulte. Au lieu de ça, elle commençait à se sentir presque à l'aise d'être assise à la périphérie du cercle des villageois pour écouter les histoires qu'on transmettait dans cette région, à frôler la main ou le bras de Kirikou. Celui-ci posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Karaba et soupira de plaisir en reniflant son parfum enivrant. Il rêvait qu'elle accepte la case mais il savait être patient. Ils avançaient au rythme de Karaba. Elle avançait, reculait et protestait et lui prenait un peu d'avance et lui tendait les bras pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Il était heureux et il sentait leurs deux cœurs battre presque à l'unisson.

Dans ces moments là, Karaba avait presque envie de cesser d'écouter cette voix qui lui disait qu'ils se retourneraient encore contre elle et que Kirikou n'était qu'un homme comme les autres. Celle qui lui disait de partir en ne prenant que son couteau et de chercher le chemin de son visage même si elle y serait aussi étrangère qu'ici et que ce serait encore plus douloureux. Elle ne voulait plus de cette haine qui la rongeait jusqu'aux os comme la douleur causée par l'épine l'avait fait. Elle avait envie d'accepter d'habiter cette case qu'on lui proposait avec Kirikou et de piler le mil au même rythme que ces femmes qui la saluaient d'un signe de tête désormais. De rester féroce et intraitable, mais de rire en cœur avec Kirikou et d'échanger les histoires et les recettes de son enfance contre les leurs. De faire partie de ce groupe de femmes qui restait soudé face à l'adversité et savait faire leurs maris d'un cri ou d'un regard, et peut être même de leur rendre leurs bijoux.

Se débarrasser de la haine et de la peur, enfin.


End file.
